


Wings Open (And Angel eyes wide)

by Foxnight234



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Powers, Fake Science, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutant Powers, Out of Character, Past Child Abuse, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxnight234/pseuds/Foxnight234
Summary: Dean had always been the stereotypical alpha maleBecause that's what his father wantedDean woke up from his dirt nap not wanting to be what his father wanted.He wanted to be himselfAnd has to learn how
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Wings Open (And Angel eyes wide)

**Author's Note:**

> Also cross posted on Wattpad by Foxnight234

Dean Winchester had never been normal.   
This being said waking up in grave was a new one (even after thirty years in hell)  
"Never be said demons aren't creative" he muttered as he dug his way out of his own grave (an experience he thought of as a novelty) and the first thing he encountered was a cat.  
A black cat with vibrant gold eyes (that were all too knowing) as it sat on its hind legs and swatted his face.  
"Sorry" he said as he picked up the small thing ignoring his aching muscles and torn clothes. "At least they didn't burn me"  
The cat did the cat version of a huff before it laid around his shoulders much like a scarf and he saw the little thing even brought him clothes to change into.  
"Life saver" he said taking off the tux (which he was going to sew up and fix later) and putting on the pants only to here an odd whooshing noise.  
Odd because those were gone.  
Turning his head he saw a pair of wings.  
"Fuck" was the first word before he noticed the hoodie and shirt than said "you are my favorite fucker"  
The cat bopped his nose in acceptance before jumping off so he could finish changing and threw the tux away because it was torn beyond recognition much less a patch up.  
"Why are they back" he said before seeing the handprint on his shoulder "probably this"  
He blinked before saying "This feels oddly like a 'if lost please return to' whoever the fuck put it here"  
The cat nodded and he huffed because "you know you little asshole, what aren't you telling me"  
The cat just closed her eyes in his arms and went to take a cat nap.  
He chuckled and decided to walk to the nearest coffee shop and ordered the strongest thing they had and paid with the money that the cat brought (because these clothes were stolen as he found tags)  
Drinking his coffee his first thought wasn't 'how do I tell my brother I'm alive' but 'what is this cats name'  
"I'm calling you Nyx" he said smiling at the little thing who purred contentedly at being named.  
Nyx was the cutest little thing he could ever imagine. He always wanted a cat.  
"Now first thing first I need my car" he didn't want to follow his dad's rules ever again. "Kinda sad that I fear my father more than death, isn't it."  
The cat purred louder in comfort as he decide that the car wasn't needed.   
"I'll make sure they know I'm alive" he said "than I'm going to find a nice place to stay and maybe a job"  
The cat blinked at him as if saying 'what were you just going to show up at their doorsteps and scream I'm alive'   
He ignored the look and the single crow that landed on his shoulder as he walked saying "you are Crowley"   
The bird happily accepted, nipping his ear before trying to preen his hair.  
"I'm growing it out" he decided "and I need a job fast"  
The bird flew off and came back with a hundred dollar bill and a hunting job.  
"Where do you two fuckers get money" he asked only for the crow to ignore him and nip his ear before he went to find a motel. He was going to be a hunter, but the kind people don't remember. He loved a good hunt after all.


End file.
